The invention relates to a belt retractor for a vehicle seat belt.
For fastening a child safety seat in an automotive vehicle, apart from the conventional mounting by means of a seat belt, fastening systems have been established in which a rigid connection is made between the body of the vehicle and the child safety seat. These systems are known especially under the designation Isofix which originates from the standardization according to the ISO 13216 standard. Various means are known for detecting the installation of a child safety seat which is mounted in the vehicle by means of an Isofix or similar system.